The Glass Ball
by Bookie
Summary: 6 girls go on the adventure of their life after buying a glass ball.


The Glass Ball  
  
Rated whatever you want.  
  
  
  
It all started like a normal Friday afternoon. Jessica Arlington, Leila Varziden, Samantha Simmons, Candace O'Shea, Elise Morrelli, and Kaelin Arden, who are all 16, were watching the newsies DVD for what had to be the millionth time. They were just getting to the KONY song when the phone rang. Everyone looked at Jessica expecting her to answer it.  
  
"Ok, hang on a sec. Stop the movie. My fave song is next." Jessica got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello. May I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Arlington please?" the female voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. They aren't here at the moment. May I take a message?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I will just call back later."  
  
"All right. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Jessica went back to the living room, and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Candace.  
  
"Someone wanting to talk to my parents." Replied Jessica.  
  
"Well let's just hope that no one else calls before the movie is over." said Kaelin.  
  
"I agree with you on that Kaelin." Elise said.  
  
"I second that," replied Samantha. "Now lets get back to this movie!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, the girls all agreed to meet at Candace's house because she was the worst person to get up in the morning. Once they all got there though, they something that really surprised them. Candace was already up and dressed.  
  
"Oh my god! I have died and gone to heaven. Candace is awake and ready to go!" exclaimed Leila.  
  
"Oh shut up. Are we going to the freakin market or what?" Candace asked.  
  
"Yes we are going right now." said Elise.  
  
"She was up and dressed but the temper was still there. We'll have to just keep working on that!" joked Kaelin.  
  
"I heard you. Don't think you are going to get away with that remark." Candace said. She ran after Kaelin, who was screaming with laughter.  
  
"We better go before one of them gets hurt." said Leila. The four other girls left the house, not knowing what was going to happen to them when they got to the market.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Manhattan flea market was the best. Once they got there, they decided to split up in three groups of two. Kaelin went with Leila, Candace with Elise, and Samantha with Jessica. Samantha and Jessica decided to go check out all the old furniture and books, because sometimes you can get really good deals on those things. They all decided to meet for lunch in 1 hour at the center of the market.  
  
Jessica and Samantha made their way over to a booth that looked like they had some really good deals. Jessica went over to a table and saw the most unusual, but yet mesmerizing, glass ball that she had ever seen.  
  
"How much is this?" she asked the old woman behind the table.  
  
"I would say 10$. You know, that is a really good deal seeing as the glass ball is magical. It can take you, and whoever maybe touching you, to the place of your desires." was the strange response.  
  
"I'll take it but I doubt that it is really magical." Jessica took out her wallet and handed the woman the money. She walked over to Samantha who was buying some old books.  
  
"You will never guess what just happened to me. I was asking this woman how much this glass ball was, and she said that it was magical. It can take you to the place of your desires. You and anyone else who it touching you. Don't you think that is kinda strange?"  
  
Samantha thought about it for a moment. "The only way to find out is to try it. You can do it when we meet up with the rest of the gang at lunch. Hey, maybe it can take us back to the time of the newsies." Samantha started to laugh.  
  
"You never know." was what Jessica replied.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
By the time everyone was at the center of the flea market, they were all starving. As they were buying their food, Jessica and Samantha were telling everyone about the old lady and the glass ball.  
  
"I think that we should try it, just for fun." Elise said.  
  
"Sure. I mean what harm can it cause?" said Leila.  
  
"I said that I thought that we should try to go back to the time of the newsies." Samantha replied.  
  
"I think that that sounds like a really good idea." Candace replied.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? I can't miss the L-train at 1:30pm." Kaelin said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you do you can always come home with me. After all, it is the summer!" Jessica said. "Ok, are you guys ready? You all have to be touching me for it to work. On the count of three. 1…2….3" Jessica touched the glass ball, thought about the newsies, and then everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When the girls opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. They were standing right beside the famous statue in the center of the newsies square. Right across the road was the newsies lodging house, where they could hear the boys talking loudly.  
  
"Oh My fucking god! I can't believe that it actually worked!" Candace said.  
  
"I can't believe it! It worked, it actually worked! This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me." Jessica exclaimed. "I thought that the old woman was just crazy, but she wasn't!"  
  
"Umm, you guys, I think we have some company." Kaelin said. They all looked at where Kaelin was looking, and saw that a boy, who looked to be their age, was walking over.  
  
"What are youse goils doin over heah?" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked. He was carrying a cane in his hand, and had a mean look in his eyes.  
  
"We are…. um…. just standing here talking. Why?" said Elise.  
  
"You tryin to be smart wit me?" the boy asked?  
  
"No she is not trying to be smart with you, Spot Conlon, she was just answering your question" Jessica said.  
  
Everyone gasped. They saw that they had been talking to the famous Spot Conlon the whole time, and no one had noticed, except for Jessica.  
  
"How did youse know who I am?" Spot asked.  
  
"How can one not know about the most famous, feared newsie of Brooklyn? You would have to be really stupid." Jessica shot back.  
  
"Dat's true. Hey Race, Blink, Jacky boy, Dutchy, and Skittery. Get over heah." Spot waited till the other boys had gotten over there. "What do youse think of dese goils? Do dey look strange ta youse?"  
  
The boys looked the girls over once, then once more.  
  
"Dey are wearin some pretty funny clothes. And dey don't got an accent." The boy everyone new was Blink said. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a patch over one of them. While he said it, he gave Kaelin a quick smile.  
  
"That is because we are from the future." Leila said. "Jessica touched the glass ball, and then we touched her arm or leg, and then in a flash we all ended up here."  
  
"What de hell are youse talking about? Dere is no such thing as travelin though time." The tall, brown hair, brown eyed, boy said. His name was Jack, and no one needed to be told that. He quickly glanced at Leila, hoping that she didn't see him, but she did.  
  
"Want us to prove it?" said Samantha.  
  
"Ok. Just try and see if youse can travel through time. I'll go with Jessica seein as she is de one wit da glass ball." Spot said. Jessica looked kinda happy at the fact that Spot Conlon was going to be touching her arm, and put the ball in both of her hands. She thought of her home in Manhattan, and everything went black for the second time that day.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw that Spot was right beside her, looking amazed to see that they actually did come to the future.  
  
"So what do you think? You believe us now?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I sure do. Dis is amazing. Where are we?" Spot replied.  
  
"This is the year 2002, and we would be in Manhattan right now. Now that you have seen this for yourself, I think we should get back before everyone starts to worry."  
  
"No one tells Spot Conlon what ta do. We go back when I say we go back, and I say that we go back right now."  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. big and powerful. Can you touch my arm again please? Ok, are you ready? 1…2…3" Jessica thought of the newsies again, and all went dark.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Where did dey go?" a tall boy with brown hair, holding a stick said. This was Skittery, and Candace had her eye on him.  
  
"We already told you. They went back to the future." Candace replied. She looked at him, and gave him a wink.  
  
"I hope dey get back soon. I don't want anythin bad ta happen to dem. Plus, dis is really creepin me out." Dutchy said. He had blond hair, and he wore glasses. Samantha gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm sure that they are fine. Don't worry about them." Samantha said. She looked over at Elise, who was staring at Racetrack, the short Italian, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked up and caught Elise looking at him. She looked away and blushed.  
  
"I think dat youse goils need nicknames. We all have one, and it's easier to remember youse names." Racetrack said. At that moment, there was a flash of light and Jessica and Spot were back in the square.  
  
"Miss us?" Spot asked. "Dese goils are telling da truth. Dey are from the future. So what were youse guys talking about over heah?"  
  
"I was just sayin dat dey should have nicknames, cause it will be easier for us to remember dere names." Racetrack said.  
  
"What do youse think about dat?" Jack asked the girls.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We actually already have nicknames." Elise said. "You want to hear them?"  
  
"Ok. That sure makes it easier for us. Now we don't have to come up with them ourselves." Blink said.  
  
"Mine is Bookie." Jessica said.  
  
"And I'm Martini" Kaelin said.  
  
"I'm Books." said Samantha.  
  
"I'm Chapter." said Elise.  
  
"I'm Pyro." voiced Candace.  
  
"And finally, I'm Midnight." Leila said.  
  
"Well youse all know who we are. How about we go ta Medda's. She's havin a dance tonight and it could be fun for youse." Dutchy said.  
  
"I think that that sound like a really good idea. Let's go girls." Jessica said. They all followed Spot and Jack, and they couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The inside of Irving hall was brightly lit. Jack went up on the stage, and went behind the curtains. He came out a second later with the woman they knew was Medda.  
  
"So who are these lovely girls, Jack?" she asked. He introduced them all, using their nicknames, and then they all sat down at the tables.  
  
"So where are you girls from?" Medda asked.  
  
"Well you may not believe us, but we are from the future." Kaelin said. She looked at Medda, then at the girls, then the boys, then at Medda again.  
  
"You have to be kidding me. From the future? Your heads have got to be fried!" Medda replied.  
  
"No Medda, It's the truth. Spot went with Bookie back to the future. It was really freaky." stated Skittery.  
  
"Well I'll be darned," Medda said. " You girls really are from the future, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes we are," said Elise. "So we heard from the boys that you are having a dance tonight. Is that true?"  
  
"I sure am. But the problem is that the band that was going to play tonight just cancelled. I don't know what I am going to do for music." Medda said sadly.  
  
Everyone sat around thinking for a moment. All of a sudden, Jessica came up with an idea.  
  
"I know what we can do! But I think that just us girls should know about it. I want it to be a surprise." She said.  
  
"You heard the girl, boys. You can come back in a few minutes." Medda said.  
  
Jessica waited till the boys were gone and out of earshot before she started again.  
  
"I think that that the girls and I could sing for you tonight. We could all sing one song, and then put some CD's in after so that we get a chance to dance too."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. But what are CD's?" Medda said.  
  
"Never mind that now," said Samantha. "We have to go home and get ready. Tell the boys that we will be back in time for the dance, but not that we are performing for it."  
  
"As Jessica said, we want it to be surprise." said Leila.  
  
"What time do you want us to come back at?" Candace asked.  
  
"How about 6:30pm. Its 2:00pm right now, so 4 and a half hours should give enough time, right?" was Medda's reply.  
  
"It should. We'll see you soon then. Bye!" said Kaelin.  
  
The girls quickly gave Medda a hug and them said goodbye. In two seconds they were back home in Manhattan. The girls decided to meet at Leila's house at 6:00pm. The girls quickly went their own way, and couldn't wait till 6:00pm.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
4 hours later, they all met up again at Leila's house like they had planned.  
  
"Well, does everyone have their outfits? And CD's? And who brought their CD player. I brought like 20 batteries." said Candace.  
  
"I brought my CD player and 3 CD's. I have Sclub 7, Garbage, and John Lennon. The John Lennon CD has your song on it Candace. And the Garbage CD has your song, Leila." Jessica stated.  
  
"I brought a burned CD that has my song on it, 'Show me the way'." Elise said.  
  
"Everyone has their outfits. I checked a second ago." Leila said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go. We don't want to be late. Plus we still have to change." Kaelin said.  
  
All the girls put their hands on Jessica's arm, while Jessica held the glass ball for what had to be the 5th time that day. All went black once again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The girls had arrived at Irving hall at the right moment. They went to the room where Medda had told them they could change in. Their outfits consisted of spaghetti strapped dresses that were fitted tightly, and went down to just about their knees. They all had a different colour of dress. Jessica's was orange, Kaelin's yellow, Candace's baby blue, Leila's dark green, Samantha's pink, and Elise's was purple. They all also had black platform sandals. Finally it was time for the girls to go up and perform.  
  
Meanwhile out in the crowed, the six boys from earlier were sitting at a table right in front of the stage. They couldn't believe that the girls had stood them up.  
  
"I knew dose goils wouldn't come back." Blink said. He was upset because he had wanted to dance with Martini. He had thought she was really cute.  
  
"Oh well, we better quiet down. Here comes Medda." Dutchy said. The hall got quiet when Medda came onstage.  
  
"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. We have a special treat for everyone. We have six special young girls doing their debut performance. Please welcome Bookie, Martini, Books, Chapter, Pyro, and Midnight." Medda said.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Racetrack. "It's de goils!"  
  
"Dis must have been deir 'secret' plan," said Jack. "I wonder what dis is going ta be like? I can't wait till I see Midnight again."  
  
"What did youse say Jacky boy?" Spot asked. Like the others, he was excited to see the girls again, especially Bookie. There was something about her that her really liked. The thing was that he didn't want to show it in front of the other guys.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Jack said.  
  
"Quiet youse guys. De goils are just about to start." Skittery stated. The boys couldn't believe how hot the girls looked. The first song was sung by Midnight, with Jack cheering the whole time. Pyro sang the next one, and Skittery was staring at her the whole time like she was the only girl in the world. Chapter was next, and Racetrack was hollering the loudest in the hall. Books was up next and her song, 'Never had a dream come true,' was the first really slow and romantic song of the night. Dutchy couldn't keep his eye of her. All he could think about was kissing her sometime by the end of the night. Then came Kaelin. Her song, 'Boy like you,' was captivating. Blink was entranced by her, and just wanted to kiss her. Bookie was the last person to sing. Her song, 'Show me your colours,' was the last song to be sung that evening. It was a slow, romantic song.  
  
"Dat song," thought Spot. "It's like she is singin it just for me. I think she is, cause she is lookin right at me. I really like her, but I'm the Brooklyn newsie, I like all kinds of goils. I don't want ta hoit her."  
  
By the time Bookie was finished the song, everyone was cheering loudly for the girls. They bowed and then walked offstage.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"That was such a rush. I loved it so much! Do you think the guys liked it? I saw them sitting at the front table. They all looked happy to see us, except Spot. Don't worry Jessica, I'm sure he was really happy to see you." said Samantha.  
  
All of a sudden the boys came from behind the curtains. All the guys gave their 'girls' a hug, except Spot. He looked like he normally did. No expression at all.  
  
"You goils were so good. Not ta mention how good youse look in dose dresses." Racetrack said.  
  
"Youse goils wanna dance?" Skittery asked.  
  
"We sure do. Just give us a second to get ready, ok?" Jessica said.  
  
"All right, but youse betta hurry. We can't wait dat long for youse." said Jack.  
  
They agreed to be out in 5 minutes. The boys left, with Spot looking back at Jessica quickly, without anyone noticing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Just as the girls had said, they were out 5 minutes later. They were still wearing the same outfits, and their hair was still the same. They had just been talking about how they were going to explain to their parents why they were going to be so late. Elise said that everyone could call home and say that they were at her house cause her parents had gone away for the weekend. They all went back in time and all told their parents where they would be. Now, with that out of the way, they could enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
"We'd better go find those boys before someone else takes them away from us." said Leila.  
  
"I see them," said Candace. "But you'll never guess what. Spot is with another girl Jess, and he seems to be pretty friendly with her."  
  
Jessica looked over to where Candace was looking. Spot was the only one who had a girl, and they seemed pretty close. For a split second it looked as if she was going to cry. Then the next instant, her face returned to normal.  
  
"I don't care," said Jessica. "I can still dance with the other guys, if that's ok?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Blink will dance with you. They all will probably dance with you and then Spot will get really jealous. It could be fun." Kaelin said.  
  
"Ok girls, come on. Lets go on over there, and I will show Spot Conlon a thing or two!" Jessica said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Race and Blink were looking at Spot with disgust. Spot had picked up this girl two minutes ago. They both knew that Bookie really liked him. They decided to talk to him about it. If he didn't listen, they would get their really good friend Mush. He knew how to treat a girl. Bookie would like him, they were sure of it.  
  
"Hey Spot, can we talk to youse for a sec?" Race asked.  
  
"Sure. Hang on a sec doll, I'll be right back." Spot said.  
  
Race, Blink, and Spot walked away just as the girls walked over. Dutchy was the first one to see them.  
  
"Hello goils. We've been worryin bout youse." he said.  
  
"What took youse so long?" Skittery asked.  
  
"We had to go home and give our parents an alibi for where we were going to be all night. That means we are going to need a place to stay for the night. Can we stay at the lodging house?" Samantha asked.  
  
"I think we can arrange dat," said Jack. " Now Midnight, will youse dance wit me?"  
  
"I sure will," she answered back with a smile. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye!" Kaelin said. "So where did Blink, Race, and Spot go?"  
  
"I dunno," said Skittery. "Do youse wanna dance wit me, Pyro?"  
  
"And Books, with me?" Dutchy asked.  
  
"Yes," the two girls said at once. They said goodbye and went on the dance floor.  
  
"This," said Jessica. " Is going to be one long night."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Spot, what da hell do youse think youse are doin?" Blink asked.  
  
"I'm havin a bit of fun. What is youse two problem?" Spot replied.  
  
"Don't youse see dat youse are gonna hoit Bookie's feelin's?" Race asked. "She's a really nice goil and doesn't need ta be treated like dis."  
  
"Well if youse like her so much, why don't youse dance with her?" Spot retorted back.  
  
"Spot, he's just sayin dat youse should respect her feelin's. But if youse wanna be wit dis odder goil, den go ahead." Blink said.  
  
"I do wanna be wit dis odder goil tonight so leave me alone." Spot said.  
  
"Fine. But we tried to warn youse dat youse are gonna lose dis great goil, but dat's youse problem." Race said. "Come on Blink, we gotta go and see da goils ovah dere."  
  
Racetrack and Blink left Spot standing alone. A few seconds later he heard the voice of the girl he had just met.  
  
"Come on," he said. " Let's dance."  
  
But as he was dancing with her, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was dancing with the wrong girl.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat goils, but we had a bit of business ta take care of." Blink said.  
  
"Chapter, can I talk to youse for a sec?" Race asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a second guys." She answered.  
  
Race took her a few feet away and said,  
  
"Chapter, is it okay if I ask Bookie ta dance? I am only gonna take her ovah ta meet Mush. Spots' bein a pain in da ass tonight. I just want her ta fun like da rest of youse."  
  
"Race that sounds like a great idea. Just hurry up so you can come back and dance with me."  
  
Elise and Racetrack went back over to the other three, and Race gave Blink a nod.  
  
"Hey Bookie," he asked. "How would youse like ta dance wit me?"  
  
"I'd love to," she replied. "But what about Chapter?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Chapter. "I can live without him for one dance."  
  
"Ok den, it's settled." Racetrack said. "Now when we are dancin, lets see how many people we can bump in ta, and knock ovah."  
  
"All right," Bookie agreed. "Lets go!"  
  
And off she and Racetrack went, laughing the whole time.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spot heard a commotion out on the dance floor. He looked around and saw that Bookie and Race were dancing, but very badly. They were bumping into people left, right, and center.  
  
"Sorry they called out. "We didn't see you!"  
  
They continued to dance like this until Spot saw them stop at a group of people.  
  
"Hey Mush," Racetrack called out. "Dere is dis goil I want ya ta meet."  
  
Spot saw Mush look over at Racetrack, and then look at Bookie. He started to smile, and it seemed like he would never be able to stop. Spot wanted to go over there and smack it off his face, but he didn't dare cause no one ever saw him jealous.  
  
"Mush, I'd like ya ta meet Bookie. She needs someone ta dance wit." Racetrack said.  
  
"Well you have come ta da right person. Bookie, would ya like ta dance?" Mush said.  
  
"I'd love to," Bookie replied. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Mush, was startled. Girls never usually were this eager to dance with him. He got up and gave Race a smile.  
  
Racetrack looked at Mush and Bookie, very proud of himself. He looked across the room, and caught Spots eye. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say that Spot lost his chance with Bookie. Race gave a sigh, and walked back over to Chapter, who seemed to be standing alone because Blink and Martini had left to dance. He hoped that nothing would go wrong tonight, but for some reason he new something would.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The night had been fabulous. The girls were all walking to the Manhattan LH, where they were going to spend the night. Spot was also spending the night in Manhattan like he usually did when he went to one of Medda's dances. Jack was leading the way, and he had just told them that they were going to get there in about one more minute. They turned a corner and the LH came into view.  
  
"Here we are," said Jack. "Our beautiful LH. I will tell Kloppman in da morning dat youse goils spent da night. Now da first thing dat we have ta do is find somewhere for youse goils ta sleep."  
  
"Why don't they take our bunks?" Skittery opted. "I can sleep on da floor."  
  
"Good idea Skitts," Dutchy said. "Books, you can have my bunk. And da rest of youse goils take da bunk of your guy."  
  
"I'm not really tired at the moment," Jessica said. "Do you think that it would be ok if I went and sat up on the roof?"  
  
"Sure, I'll show ya how ta get up dere, Mush offered. "Den I'll leave ya cause I'm really tired."  
  
"I'll come with you too," Kaelin said. "I need to wind down after that dance."  
  
"Well I'm going to go to go to bed. I'm pooped." Candace said.  
  
The other girls agreed that they to were tired, and then they entered the LH.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mush lead the way up on to the roof, with Kaelin and Jessica following him close behind. He made sure that they were ok before he left. Jessica made sure he was gone before she started talking.  
  
"Well that was an interesting night, don't you agree?" Jessica asked.  
  
"It sure was," Kaelin replied. "I can't believe we actually went up on that stage and sang those songs. It was crazy!"  
  
"It sure was," Jessica replied.  
  
The two girls started to sing Seize The Day seeing as it suited the mood. They weren't singing too loudly, but it was loud enough for Blink to hear. He was still up because all he could think about was not getting the chance to kiss Martini. He looked around the bunkroom to see if he was the only one awake, but to his surprise he wasn't. He could see Spot sitting on his bunk, looking at the window. He decided to go over to Spot's bunk, which was right beside the window, and from there he could hear Martini and Bookie's voices much better.  
  
"Hey Spot," Blink said quietly, not wanting to wake the others up. "Do ya mind if I sit here wit ya? Its just dat I can hear Martini's voice much clearer ovah here."  
  
" Sure," Spot replied. "I was just listening to da goils singin myself. Dey sound beautiful don't dey?"  
  
Spots voice had gotten very quiet, and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Blink was the only one who ever saw him like this, and that was because Blink and Spot had gone through a lot together making them really good friends.  
  
"Hey Spot, do youse like Bookie?" Blink asked. "I mean, tonight youse acted like you didn't like her and dat when she danced wit Mush it didn't bother you. But dat was just a cover up, wasn't it?"  
  
"Blink, nothing goes past ya, does it? Yes I like her, but I don't want to hoit her."  
  
The boys were quiet for a few minutes. They could hear Bookie and Martini talking again, so they decided to listen.  
  
"Hey Kaelin, what do you think of Blink? And Spot for that matter." Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell anyone, and I know you wont, I really like Blink. I'm just not sure if he likes me." she replied.  
  
"Well if he doesn't, I will have to hurt him, in ways that he never thought possible." Jessica said back, trying to look intimidating, and she burst out laughing instead.  
  
"So what do you think of Spot?" Jessica asked again.  
  
"Why? I know you like him, but I think he acted like a bastard tonight. He treated you like shit, and you don't deserve it. I have known you so long, you are like a sister to me, so I don't want to see you get hurt." Kaelin replied.  
  
"I know, I know. But it's like, I don't know, he is just like all the other guys at school. I get really upset sometimes. No one will ever like me, in this time period or ours." Jessica said, with tears starting to come out of her eyes.  
  
She put her face in her hands and started to cry really hard. Kaelin moved over and gave Jessica a hug. Jessica hugged her back, still crying. Meanwhile down below, Blink and Spot were listening to everything that was being said.  
  
"See Spot? Me and Race tried to tell ya dat youse was gonna hoit Bookie. Hope ya feel happy wit yourself." Blink said, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Spot couldn't believe what he had just heard. Bookie was upset that he didn't like her, and she was crying about it.  
  
"Blink, I have ta go up and tell her how I feel. I have ta before it's too late and she won't forgive me." Spot said, with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
"Are ya sure you know what youse are doin? Yah? Ok den, I'll come up wit ya. I can take Kaelin away so youse can talk ta Bookie on your own." Blink said.  
  
"Thanks Blink. But first I have ta brush my hair cause I look like I've been run ovah!" Spot said, now a little nervous cause he had never told a girl that he really liked her before.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jessica stopped crying, and pulled away from Kaelin.  
  
"I'm sorry that I acted like a big baby, but I really feel like that sometimes. So anyways, on to another topic, what did you think of the dance? I had tons of fun dancing with Mush, but I only like him as a friend." she said.  
  
"It was great. Did you see Samantha and Dutchy making-out in the corner? She must have been having fun!" Kaelin said.  
  
"I know. Candace and Skittery looked pretty close too, along with Elise and Racetrack. And I bet that Jack and Leila will be upset when we leave to go back home."  
  
"Well I know I will miss Blink, but I'm just not sure if he'll feel the same way."  
  
"I sure will miss ya. More den youse can imagine." a male voice from behind the girls said.  
  
The girls turned around and saw that he voice belonged to Blink. They also saw that Spot was standing just behind him. Jessica quickly wiped her face free of tears, and then looked at Kaelin as if silently asking if she looked all right. Kaelin gave her a nod, saying that she looked fine.  
  
"So Martini, seein as youse goils are leavin tomorrah, I want ta talk ta ya alone, if dat's ok." Blink said.  
  
"Will you be ok Bookie? I won't leave unless it's all right." Kaelin said, looking at her.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Jessica replied, getting nervous because she was going to be alone with Spot. "I'll be fine. I have Spot here to protect me from the boogie man!"  
  
Kaelin gave Jessica a smile, and a quick hug before she followed Blink to the other side of the roof. Jessica and Spot stood in an awkward silence. Spot was the first one to make a move, or say anything for that matter.  
  
"So Bookie, did ya have fun tonight at Medda's?" he asked.  
  
"It was fun," she replied, "How about you?"  
  
"It was all right, but I felt like I was missin something. Youse know what it was?" Spot said, his voice getting quiet, and his eyes lost all coldness. He moved closer to Bookie, put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head up, so that she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"And what would that be?" Jessica said, her stomach feeling like there were butterflies flying around. Their faces were very close by this point.  
  
"I was missin you. I knew da instant I saw youse dancin wit Mush. I had da worst feelin inside, and I wanted ta go up ta Mush and rip him apart." he said.  
  
Bookie almost laughed at the idea of this, but instead she asked,  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me to dance?"  
  
"Because I got so mad I wasn't thinkin straight. Will ya forgive me?" he asked, his eyes pleading with hers.  
  
In the next instant, Jessica leaned in and kissed Spot. He kissed her back, not wanting to let go of this moment. When they did pull apart, Jessica said,  
  
"Does that answer your question?" she said with a smile.  
  
Spot laughed and leaned in again for another kiss.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When the two couples finally went back into the bunkroom, it was almost morning. Jessica stood beside Kaelin and started to smile.  
  
"What is so funny?" Kaelin asked.  
  
"Look at the floor. What do you see?" Jessica said back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Kaelin looked around and finally got it. They looked over to Dutchy's bunk first, and saw that him and Samantha were cuddled in together, and looked really peaceful sleeping together. Then they looked over to Jack, Skittery, and Racetrack's bunks to see similar things.  
  
"I think dey look rather comfortable if youse ask me." Spot said, going over to Jessica and putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"I think I am going ta have ta agree wit you dere Spot," Blink said. "I think that we should join 'em. What do youse goils think?"  
  
"I think that we would have to agree with you." Kaelin said.  
  
"Well let's go. I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep before we have to leave tomorrow. Come on Spot let's go to bed." Jessica said. "See you in the morning Kaelin."  
  
"See you in the morning Jess," Kaelin replied back. "Come on Blink. Let's go to bed too."  
  
And with that, they all went to bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up when they heard Kloppman yelling at them to get up and sell their papes. All the girls spent the morning at the LH waiting for their significant other to come back. When the boys did get back, it was only to a bunch of sobbing girls.  
  
"What's wrong wit youse?" Jack asked.  
  
"What do you think? You think we do this kinda thing for fun?" Candace said.  
  
"Well it's not like it will be forever," Dutchy said. "You will come back and visit, won't you?"  
  
"Of course we will, it's just that we don't want to leave you!" Samantha said.  
  
"Well you girls will just have to make a weekly visit that's all." Skittery said.  
  
"Ya, like every Saturday or something," Race said.  
  
"Well, we will figure something out," Elise said.  
  
"Don't you guys worry about it. We will be back soon." Leila said.  
  
All the guys went over to their girls and give them a kiss. Jessica bent down and picked up the glass ball.  
  
"By you guys. Well see you all soon!" she said.  
  
They knew that they would be seeing each other soon. They gave the guys a final smile, and thought of what they would do when they got home. The first thing they would do is have a meeting and decide when their next trip would be. They couldn't wait to have another exciting adventure with their guys. All the girls touched the ball and everything went black. 


End file.
